This invention relates to insensitive energetic compositions that are useful as explosives in munitions. Energetic compositions as a class are, broadly, those materials which have high impetus, energy per unit mass, and can be used in explosive, propellant, ignition and fuze applications. For the explosive applications, the materials need high detonation velocity and high energy output and are desirably stable or insensitive under a variety of circumstances. A present insensitive energetic composition for use in explosives has been based on compositions of RDX or HMX, a cellulose ester binder and an energetic plasticizer of BDNPA/F. This has high explosive energy per unit mass and has a low susceptibility to sympathetic detonation. It is considered to be an insensitive munition. There are certain difficulties in the production processes used for the BDNPA/F and other reasons as well make it desirable to develop other insensitive energetic compositions and to provide insensitive munitions incorporating these compositions. Also, it is desirable to extend the range of field conditions in which insensitive explosives may be stored and utilized. The present invention is an improvement in this field and is directed to a novel class of insensitive munitions that are explosives. The explosives are used in military applications such as ammunitions and the associated ammunition handling and storage systems and in weapons and in weapon systems. The insensitive munitions of the invention can also be used in civilian applications such as oil-field fracturing, mining, ice breaking and the like. They are particularly useful in very cold climates or arctic conditions as well as deserts and other hot climates.
In comparison with an application where the need is for propulsion, the explosive application requires very short reaction times. While there are certain similarities between the use of a composition for an explosive application and a propellant application, each of these applications have their own specific technical criteria. One major distinction is that an explosive needs very, very rapid reaction times while a propellant needs a much slower reaction time. Both chemical composition and physical factors such as burning surface, shape, grain geometry, and mechanical integrity of fabricated articles affect whether a composition will be useful as an explosive.